1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an apparatus for heating air using a heat exchanger heated by waste heat of an engine, preferably a vehicular internal combustion engine.
2. Background of the Invention
Apparatuses are known for heating a vehicle operator's cabin utilizing the heated lubricating oil of an internal combustion engine fed to a heat exchanger in the operator's cabin. Such devices are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,824, commonly owned herewith. Such heating systems are fully operational at the normal operating temperatures of the engine. However, such heaters offer heat slowly during warm-up periods and generally operate inadequately during no-load periods. Particularly during operating conditions which, for instance, are characteristic of intercity traffic, heat consumption necessary to accommodate the rapid and, in some cases, repetitive heating of the cabin and for defrosting window panes is quite high.